It is conventionally known that individuals the world over employ traditional strand lights as decorative lighting which is commonly installed or placed on or within a home for a temporary time period. In many countries, including the United States, light strands, often comprising green or white wire, are known to be placed in windows, on the edges of buildings, homes, and other structures, as well as on trees. It is customary for these lights to be displayed for holiday seasons, and then removed after the holiday has passed.
Unfortunately, many individuals have difficulty both installing and removing the lights year after year, as the lights frequently and easily become tangled when placed in storage. Even when conventional strand lights are new out of the box, they require stretching and arranging of the lights, which often causes new lights to tangle as well. Time must be taken to untangle the strand lights, lengthening the installation process.
Additionally, conventional strand lights require hooks, nails, clasps, or other installation mechanisms to be placed in semi-frequent intervals in order to maintain the strand lights in the desired position. These installation mechanisms are usually removed from the placement location each year, and must be reinstalled when the lights are desired the next year. This delays the installation process, making it difficult to successfully install multiple strands of lights without requiring large portions of time dedicated to untangling the lights, installing mounting or installation mechanisms, and placing the lights in position one segment at a time.
Thus, there is a need for a faster and easier system and method of installing decorative light strands into desired, fixed locations that eliminates the need to untangle the lights each year, nor reinstall mounting mechanisms every year. Such a system would preferably enable an individual to hang an entire light strand at once without assistance, while ensuring fixed, equidistant placement of the lights, especially in cases of icicle extension-based light strands.